These Tears I'm Crying
by blue jean babe
Summary: Hey i changed the title, it use to be called Someone to Wipe my Tears. Amy meets the gang. They teach her what love really is and that it's ok to cry. There will be a pairing and it's not with dally. plz r&r... i accpet flames.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hiD ok this is my first fanfic so plz tell me what u think. I accept flames. Let me kno if u think I shuld continue. I do not own the outsiders only Amy so far. Ok on with chapter 1.

Someone to Wipe My Tears

Fighting

I was sitting up in my bed. I had tried going to sleep but my parents' fighting made it almost impossible and the rain that was coming down in heavy sheets didn't help either. My parents were drunk not that it made a difference in their fighting; it was just as bad when they weren't drunk. My dad could ask my mom what was for dinner and in 5 seconds it could turn into an argument over the color the house was painted, or my mom could ask what time it was and in 4 seconds it could turn into an argument over what was the best song. There's one think I don't get. If they fight so much then why don't they get a divorce? I've had a lot of time to think of the answer to this question and I came up with one answer: all the things they have to do to make a divorce final. I'm still not sure that's why, I'm not sure of anything nowadays… well except one thing as of right now. If they don't stop fighting soon- as in right now- I'm gonna have to get outa here.

(her hearing her parents fighting in the kitchen)

"Why did we even get married?" I heard my dad yell at my mom.

"'Cause you got me pregnant with Amy (A/N: the gurl's name is Amy)and thought that marrying me was the best thing to do but apparently it wasn't," my mom screamed back at my dad.

That was all I needed. I had to get outa there as fast as I could. I didn't have to worry about shoes or anything, I had been ready. I always take off my shoes before I go to bed and leave them by my bed so in case something like this happened all I had to was grab them and put them on. Well I already had my shoes on; they had been on since my parents started fighting that evening, so I was ready. I climbed out my window. We lived in a one story house so it wasn't that hard getting out.

I started walking. I didn't know where I was going, I was just getting away from the people I call my parents. I was at the end of my street now and I could still hear them fighting as if I was still in the house. I couldn't believe that was the only reason they got married… well I guess I could, I just didn't want to believe it. Knowing my parents though the man I call my dad could possibly not be my real father. I kept on thinking about my parents. Then I started crying. All those tears I kept back for so long because I didn't want to be called a wimp came out. Right there, they all came out. It was the first time I cried about a matter like this… it was the first time I cried since I was like 8, I'm 16 now so that would be 8 years ago. It felt good to let out all my agony and anguish. I continued crying for about 15 minutes, by then I didn't have any tears left, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could and wiped the tears off my face because I knew no one else would. I stopped running after 5 minutes and about 5 minutes after that the rain stopped. I continued walking. When I was almost dry I stopped walking to find myself standing in front of Buck's house. After a few minutes of contemplating with myself whether or not to join the party, I walked in and headed for the bathroom. I knew exactly where the bathroom was considering the many trips I had there, but this time it was for a different reason. When I entered Buck's house smoke immediately blurred my vision and I was greeted by the loud, blaring music Buck had playing.

I looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My makeup was running down my face. I wiped it all off and reapplied my makeup (A/N: she grabbed her purse before she left her house). I put on my black eyeliner real heavy, black mascara, and my steel gray eye shadow- it didn't show up real well because of all the eyeliner I put on but it added effect. It looked real good with my violet eyes. I loved my eyes. I was the only person I knew with violet eyes and I looked with violet eyes. Then I put on my lipstick. It was an indigo color but with more purple than blue. It made me look… mysterious I guess you could say. Then I had to figure out what to do with my hair. I have dark chocolate colored hair. I messed around with it for a while and ended up with some hair down and some hair up in a pony that rested on the back of my head. My hair was cut in layers so most of the time it curved in towards my face, my hair started off short and got longer. It really accented my heart shaped face.

I straightened my skirt out. It was a mini, low rise blue jean skirt. I had on a cami too. The bust was gathered with a black bow on the front and lace up details on both sides. Then my shoes were tall black boots. They had a 4 inch heel with a 1 inch front sole, a D-ring corset style and lace closure on the front. A strap and buckle detail were at the top. The boots went up to just below my knees. My boots were wet so I took a towel Buck had in the bathroom and dried them off. Then I left the bathroom, forgetting about my purse, and joined the party.

All rite that was chapter 1. what did u guys think? I was gonna pair her with sum1. who do u think it shuld be. I was thinking dally but if u guys think otherwise let me kno. Who ever she's gonna be paired with is gonna meet her in the next chapter(if u think guys think I shuld continue) so I need to kno. And if n-e 1 wants 2 b in my story just tell me the basic stuff(name/nickname, age, looks, personality, who u wanna be paired with, etc). and u can think of a better title 4 this story plz let me kno. ok now u can review.


	2. A party, a fight, and a missing purse

HiD hey every1 guess what I got my haircut! It's in layers now… that was so off topic but oh well. ok now back on topic. im sorry 2 n-e 1 who wanted a dally fic. I decided 2 pair her with sum1 else and u'll prbly guess who it is by the end of chapter. Im gonna try 2 make this chapter longer than the last 1. ok now 4 the reviewers…

**Banana4422**: thanx 4 ur support, it means a lot to me. And I just hope that cuz I changed my mind about who amy's gonna be paired with that u won't stop reading. I culd tell u rlly wanted her 2 be paired with dal so I decided she culd meet dal at the party and they culd have a lil fun.

**Ponyboys-girl13: **thanx 4 ur input on the pairing. I decided 2 change cuz I agree with u on the dal pairings. And I think soda wuld be fun 2 rite about… so wuld Johnny. I kno who she's gonna be paired with and u will 2 prbly by the end of the chapter. And TheAngryPrincess13 wantz 2 be in my story so Im gonna pair her with Johnny… poor pony… well if sum 1 else decides they wanna be in my fanfic I can pair them wit pony.

**TheAngryPrincess13: **ok. Im gonna pair u with Johnny. And u can be amy's lil sista. Ur gonna meet Johnny this chapter. Yippee! Let me kno if ur ooc. I'll try 2 do my best tho. Oh yeah im gonna make u rlly good friendz with pony.

**Anonymous: **the only reason is I know what a heart shaped face is cuz my best friend has a heart shaped face or I wuldn't kno either. Ok. So u wanna be paired with dally, rite? Im just trying 2 make sure I got it rite. U prbly won't be in this chapter… u mite be in at the end but don't worry u'll be in the next chapter.

**Stayinggold88: **I wuld luv 2 put u in my fanfic but there is 1 problem. U wanted 2 be paired with soda. I can't pair u with soda but I culd kinda like flip what u wanted. U culd be best friends with soda and get paired with pony. I have a pairing 4 soda, dally, Johnny but n-e 1 I didn't mention u can be paired with. hey don't worry about the mischa barton thing. I like the oc a lot. I like seth/adam the best tho.

**Tourmaline: **don't worry about the rambling, I like it. I think it's funny. Thanx 4 ur help. And u didn't bore the living daylites outa me. Im not good with titles either, but a reviewer gave sum ideas so don't worry about it. Hope u enjoy the chapter.

**Jessie: **thanx 4 reviewing. Hope u like this chapter. I'm not gonna pair her dally tho, sorry 2 disappoint u.

Ok… well I don't think there is n-e thing else I need 2 do… oh yeah I don't the outsiders or skylark/sunshine only amy… and I guess her parents. Plz let me kno what 2 do in the next chapter cuz I have no clue what 2 write about next.

Chapter 2

A party, a fight, and meetings

(Amy's pov)

I stayed at the party for about an hour and a half. I met this guy named Dallas Winston, he was a real tough hood(a/n: we all know who dally is so I don't wanna spend to much time explaining who he is when we all already know who he is) We flirted a little… ok we flirted the whole time. Dal wasn't my kind of guy, but it was still fun to flirt with him. We both knew it meant nothing. Dal was one of those guys… not just a guy but one of those people that you couldn't cry in front of. You couldn't show any sign of weakness in front of him because you didn't want him to call you a baby; you couldn't show any emotions around him, and that's not the kind of guy I wanted. Well that's all we did was flirt, it didn't go any further than that. He did give me his number… well he gave me two numbers. He said the top one (a/n the numbers were on a slip of paper) was the number to where he was usually at, he said it was the Curtis' number. The top one he said was his real number but he was hardly ever there so to try the other one first. I put it in my back pocket. Dally got drunk and that's when I left. I only had one beer, I wasn't a heavy drinker. I probably wouldn't have had the one I had if dally hadn't been there. I smoked though. I would smoke more than I drank. I really only smoke when I'm uptight about something. So after an hour and a half Dal got drunk and I left.

When I got home I thought I would finally be able to get some sleep because my parents had left. I started changing into my pjs and realized my little sister, Skylar, wasn't home yet. I told myself she was alright; she was a smart girl and knew how to take care of herself. Skylar was my little sister, we called her Sunshine. She was 14 years old, she could be kind of flirty towards the older boys but she was still a real sweet girl except for the stealing she did every once in a while but she never got caught. She stood up for the kids who got picked on, but could shy at times, and would do anything to help me and her friends. She didn't get in too many fights; she would join them if the person needed help or something though. I told myself she was probably out walking or at the Nightly Double, and that she was fine plus with that angelic face of hers she could got of trouble without a problem. I finished changing and slid into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, nothing, at this point, could worry me enough to keep me awake… not even my sister.

(Skylar's pov)

I was walking home from the Nightly Double. I went by myself because Amy (a/n: that's her older sister if you didn't know that by now) couldn't sit through a movie plus the fact that she wasn't home. I didn't know where she went, but I don't think she knew where she was going either… or it was just a last minute thing she decided to do because Amy usually tells me when and where she is going before she leaves. She does it 'because she doesn't want me to worry… I think, but that's not the point right now, she even lets me go with her sometimes. When I go with her though, we usually go the Nightly Double and she isn't mean or bossy to me while we are there. We don't fight a lot- we do have those fights that all sisters have though- because we figured we can't count on our parents for much so we count on each other.

"Look what we have here boys… looks like we found ourselves a filthy greaser," I heard a soc scoff. My blood turned to ice. I slowly and cautiously turned around. When I turned around there was no one behind me… but I swear I heard the socs. Then I heard them again I just couldn't make out what they were saying this time. I realized they were talking to someone else, and then I heard whoever they had been talking to get punched… or a soc got punched. I walked over to where the socs' voices were coming from. I saw a boy who looked about 14 years old. He had dark hair and dark skin. I wasn't going to stand there and watch him get beat up so I opened my mouth to say something, but one of the socs said something first.

"Can we help you miss, it seems to me… well us, (a/n: there was more than one soc if you couldn't tell) that you are on the wrong side of town?" What? I was on the right side of town, what did they mean… oh! They thought I was soc! I looked down at my clothes. I had on a black skirt that had been Amy's. It was still a little too big so it reached my knees. And I had on a red tank top that was lined in black on the sleeves, the collar, and the bottom of the shirt. I was wearing my black curly hair down. I didn't wear much makeup and had amber eyes. Amy always says I have and angelic face so I guess I looked like a soc to them.

"Well I think you're on the wrong side of town too, now how about you leave this poor boy alone and do him a favor and go home," I said as classy and sophisticated as I could.

"Why should we listen to you?" the same soc with brown curly hair said.

"'Cause I said so," I said stubbornly. They turned to leave but the one who seemed to be the leader back around.

"Just wait till next time," he said dangerously. The boy and I didn't move a muscle until we were positive the socs were gone and weren't coming back.

"Are you ok?" I said breaking the silence.

"Umm, yeah I-I'm fine…" he said nervously, "…thanks."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not a soc," I said. He seemed like he was scared of something and I thought maybe he was scared of me because he still thought I was a soc.

"Your not?" he said looking at me with some relief, but he still had that scared look in his big black eyes.

"I just told them I was so they wouldn't hurt you or me," I said smugly, I mean come on I outsmarted a group of socs.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"I'm Skylar Salvato," I said cheerfully holding out my hand.

"Johnny Cade," he said taking my hand and shaking it weakly.

"Nice meeting you Johnny, but I have to get home… maybe I'll see you around," I said with a hint of hopefulness in it. I really did want to see him again, I didn't why, and there was just something about him that made me want to see him again.

"Ok, yeah see you around," he managed.

"Bye!" I yelled to him because I was already half way down the street looking back at Johnny and still running. I saw him wave and I turned my head around the other way and continued running. I started walking after about 3 minutes of running. I couldn't Johnny out of my head. He was so sweet and quiet, I didn't think it was right that the socs would pick on him-well I don't think anyone thought it was right- he was too quiet and sweet to do anything to them. But then again they never jumped us for reason… well a decent reason, it was always because we were greasers and poorer than them. He also seemed too mature to be 14… I guess if I did see him again I would ask him how old he was. Then there was thing about him that made you want to know more about him; I don't know how to explain it… He was cute too; he had puppy eyes. They were black and really big, they just reminded me of a puppy.

I finally reached home. When I walked in, I realized how quiet it was. It was never this quiet… it was so quiet it was almost scary. I guessed that Amy was back and asleep or still out and my parents were… well somewhere. I never knew where my parents went and I didn't want to know either. I walked up to my room. Well it was Amy's room too, we shared a room. (a/n: skylar wasn't in their room when amy left. It was like 10:00 when amy left so it's about 12:00-30.) The room wasn't clean. Amy and I weren't really messy it was just that two kind of messy people equals 1 messy person. Our room had two beds- one for me and the other was for Amy- a desk that was supposed to be for school work but we used it to keep makeup and stuff like that on, it had a mirror above it that we used to see ourselves when we were putting makeup on and a closet where we kept all our shoes and clothes.

I was too tired to change into my pjs. I just climbed into bed the way I was. I removed my shoes and laid down. After a few minutes of lying there I fell asleep and dreamed about Johnny.

(Amy's pov)

I woke up and saw Sunshine (a/n: remember that's skylar's nickname) fast asleep in her bed. It was good to know she made it home safely. She was so cute. She was lying there all cuddled up in a ball with the blanket. I walked into the closet to get dressed.

I found a very low black v-neck halter; it was about five inches above my waist. It had a ribbon that tied into a bow around the rib cage, just under the bust. I put it on and rummaged through the closet for a pair of pants to wear. I found a pair of purple low-rise capris with a 2 inch slit in the side. I put them on and walked out of the closet. I went over to the desk in our room and looked for my purse. It wasn't there. I searched hi and low for it but couldn't find it. During the search for my purse I woke Skylar up.

"Oh sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you up," I cooed and went back to looking for my purse under my bed. She asked something but I couldn't understand her under the bed, so I lifted my head. "Damnit," I said rubbing my head 'because I hit on the bed. "What did you say?" I asked still rubbing my head and coming out from under the bed.

"I said what are you looking for?" she said rubbing her eyes. She must have come home late last night.

"I'm looking for my purse, I can't find it. It's got my makeup and my money in it," I said still looking for it.

"Oh," she said simply and then yawned.

"What time did you get home last night?" I asked her.

"Umm I'm not sure… maybe 12:30. Why?" she said fighting a yawn.

"Well you keep yawning and it is 10:00," I said stressing the 'it is'. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the Nightly Double and then I got this kid out of a fight with the socs," she said.

"Ok, you didn't get hurt did you?" I asked casually. I was concerned for my sister it's just this has happened before so we are used to this.

"No, the socs thought I was a soc so I was ok and Johnny only suffered one punch," she said.

"Who's Johnny?" I asked smirking.

"The guy that was getting jumped by the socs, why?" she said starting to catch on to why I was asking… I think.

"Oh no reason… I just wanted to know," I said trying to stop grinning. "I'm gonna go call someone who might know where my purse is ok, I'll be right back."

"Ok," said climbing out of bed. I walked to the kitchen where the phone was. I dialed the number to the house Dal told me he would be at most of the time. The phone started ringing.

"Hello!" I heard an eager guy's voice ask.

"Hi… is Dally there?" I asked.

"Shit, your not the guy from Mickey Mouse who tells you that you've won the grand prize are you?" he asked apparently disappointed.

"Umm no I'm not… sorry… is Dally there?" I asked again praying to myself that he was so I didn't have to talk to this nutcase anymore.

"Oh yeah let me go see if he's still alive?" he said and then I heard him yell for Dally. What the hell was he talking about, if he was still alive? Then I heard a guy yelling that some guy named Two-Bit lost the bet and he owed whoever was talking to him 5 bucks. Then to my relief Dally answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yeah hi, this is Amy… from last night I don't if you remember me 'cause you got pretty drunk," I said hoping he would remember me.

"Oh yeah, I remember you, your that hot looking broad with the purple eyes," he said.

"Yeah that's me, do you know where my purse might be?" I asked hoping he might have a clue.

"Well I didn't see you with a purse but I did find a purse," he said.

"Well is it black and have some money and makeup in it?" I asked. I heard him yell for a kid named Steve. He asked Steve for the purse and then Steve called him a lazy shit but apparently handed him the purse anyway.

"Well it is black… and yeah it has money and makeup and a fake id that looks nothing like you," he said laughing… I don't know why he was laughing but I heard laughter from other people to so I figured someone over there did something funny.

"Ok that's probably mine do you mind if I come get it?" I asked.

"No," he said then I got directions to the Curtis' house and hung up the phone. I turned around to go find Sunshine but I she was just walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain, solid black tank top and a pair of black converse. I don't know why she wore shoes in the house. I hated shoes… well wearing them anyway.

"Hey I need to go pick up my purse, do ya wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Ok, I need to go put shoes on and we'll have to walk because mom and dad still aren't back from wherever they went last night so we don't have the car," I said.

"Did you eat yet?" Sunshine asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I wanted to know 'cause I was gonna make some toast while u got your shoes," she said.

"Oh, ok thanks," I said and then left the room and walked to our room. I found a pair of shoes in our closet. They had a top strap and an ankle strap, an open toe, a 5" heel, and were all black. I put them on and walked back into the kitchen. Sunshine was getting the toast out of the toaster as I walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Ok, let's go," I said. We ate our toast on the way over. Sunshine wouldn't shut up about Johnny, so I figured she had a crush on him. I found out that if your walking somewhere, don't wear shoes with a 5" heel. We joked around and had a lot of fun on the way over to Dal's place well the Curtis' place. I was so glad when we got there, my feet hurt so bad. I marched my ass up to the door as fast as my sore feet would take me, and rang the doorbell.

Ok. That's it. Did you guys like it? I'm pretty sure it was longer than the last chapter. This chapter turned out 2 b a lot longer than I thought it would so u probably don't know who I'm pairing her with but I promise that u will kno in the next chapter. And if u were in this chapter and were rlly ooc let me kno, I'll try 2 do better in the next chapter and if u weren't in this chapter I will try 2 get u in the next chapter. Plz review. Let me kno what u think shuld happen. I will try 2 update as soon as I can.


End file.
